justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 7: The Shrew
PREVIOUSLY ON... “This week… we’re throwing a '''ball'!”'' queens freak out Maricarmen': I don’t like my look at all… ''Via: Well, there’s still enough time to change some things here and there if you’d like.'' ''Maricarmen: ...Nah.'' sound '''''Natasha! HoWaffles': All three of your looks tonight are spectacular beyond words! ''QOS: They are some of the best looks Beat Yo Face has ever seen.'' '''''Tina Dream! Via': ...OK werk. No further comments. scraping sound “'''Natasha'…'' Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' pans to Gingica ''Maricarmen Maestra…'' ''Tina Dream…'' '''''After Tina’s elimination… Maricarmen: Good god, I don’t wanna go through that ever again. Gingica: That lipsync was… something. rucucucu Gingica: (confessional) Besides Tina’s disaster of a lipsync, everyone in the Werk Room feels shaken up because of what happened earlier on the runway. Flashback “'''Who should go home tonight, and why?'”'' “'''Natasha': Gingica, because she used to talk sh*t about me while I was absent. And people who do sh*t to me always get karma's kiss back.”'' “'''OzQueen': Miss Natasha for being late.”'' Tina: (lipstick message) Thank you girls so much. Unfortunately due to college starting next week, I cannot continue further in this competition. Love you b*tches! Also, don’t forget to stream Small Talk. Hannah: Aw Tina. She was kinda messy but I liked her. Sin D.: That makes one. OzQueen: Girl f*ck that racist b*tch. scraping sound Sin D.: (confessional) Tina was the messiest person in this competition, it was clear she was trying to sabotage everyone by constantly stirring the pot and grinding everyone’s gears. I’m just glad she’s finally gone. Maricarmen: (wiping off the lipstick message) She didn’t really put up much of a fight. Gingica: Anyways, congrats to our winner! Even though it should’ve been me. Natasha: The judges finally saw how talented I am and gave me a win. Sin D.: “Talented” is an overstatement. Natasha: Y’all are just bitter I’m finally on top. OzQueen: Enjoy it while it lasts sweetie xoxo. Natasha: It’s gonna last longer than your run in this competition. OzQueen: That’s brave coming from the Venus D Lite of the season. sound Natasha: You’re one to talk after you said I deserved to go home tonight... Gingica: Yeah, what was that whole monologue about, b*tch? Natasha: I just truthfully said what came to my mind. OzQueen: Girl, bitterness was all over your face. Natasha: Why’re you pressed girl? Natasha: (confessional) Gingica, OzQueen… These b*tches can stay praying for my downfall but it’s not gonna happen. Now that my talent is finally being appreciated by the judges, there’s no way I’m going home. Period. Gingica: The truth is, Natasha, you didn’t deserve that challenge win, and you most definitely don’t deserve to be standing here with us right now. All you do is stir sh*t and fight with almost everyone, we should be wiping off YOUR lipstick message right now. Gingica: (confessional) I’m so done with this conniving b*tch, seeing her face is the last thing I need right now, if no one’s gonna send her home, I’ll do it myself. orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Maricarmen: ¡Buenos días amigas! Maricarmen: (confessional) It’s another day in the Werk Room! I was really shaken up by my performance last week but lipsyncing for my life was exactly what I needed to give me that drive to perform better. Gingica: Girl, I’m so tired of these challenges, we got Snatch Game and the ball right after eachother... Sin D.: That doesn’t sound like something the Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme would say, Gingica. girls all collectively “ooooo!” Gingica: You won’t be saying that when the hosts put that crown on my head. Maricarmen: Anyways, Gingica is right, I’m really hoping for an easier challenge this week. “Oooh girl!” Gingica: Speak of the devil! “She done already done had herses!” Strong drag queens deserve to have a place where they can express their views. Be it about news, politics, or whatever, don’t be afraid to shake the table and speak your truth! OzQueen: I don’t know what the f*ck she saying. Mini Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! Hosts: Hey queens! Another day, another parslay! rucucucu Hosts: Anyways, today, we want to see how well you can bottom! queens are confused Hosts: And by that we mean: “'b'''e '''o'utstanding at t'aking '''t'ests 'o'n (ho)'m'os!" ...Of course. It’s education! queens laugh For today’s '''Mini Challenge, we will be giving each of you a college-examiner-certified quiz about the history of Beat Yo Face! All you have to do is head on over to the link below and answer all 12 questions! You’ve got 24 hours to do so, oh... and one more thing, cheating is strictly prohibited or we’ll force you to put some damn clothes on and send your country @sses back home! Now, GO! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/12_iBvS2h9ZElFwefGecgC9MLxyvrsfY8bMrSPDVpdzc/ Hosts: The results are in! The queen with the highest score, and winner of this week’s Mini Challenge is… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra! . . queens clap for her . . Hosts: Condragulations! Maxi Challenge Hosts: Now, for this week’s Maxi Challenge, you will be living your complete Whoopi Goldberg fantasies, because tonight… you will be hosting your very own daytime talk show! Inspired by The View, please welcome to your televisions, a Beat Yo Face-sponsored program… The Shrew! queens jump in excitement Maricarmen Maestra, you won the Mini Challenge, so you get to create two teams of three! You have 24 hours to do so, or else it’ll be randomized. steps up Hosts: So who do you choose to be on your team? Maricarmen: I choose Gingica and Sin D.! Hosts: OK, that’s Team 1! That means Hannah, Natasha, and OzQueen, you are the second team. Team 1, you will be in charge of the opening segment of the show, where you will be discussing important global issues such as: *The spread of Ratty Pigtails disease; *Advocacy to end Meaty Tucks Syndrome; *Azealia Banks blatantly ripping off Mother Ru’s “Call Me Mother” (and not the other way around). Team 2, you will be taking over the other segment, which will focus upon: *The controversy surrounding JDQween making it to the top three last season; *The sudden change in judges from the last season of BYF to this one; *And an all-out catfight amongst the three of you! Feel free to work on your The Shrew segment any way you like, either by making a shared Google document, a Facebook group, etc. But remember, you HAVE to work as a team, or else you’ll be at risk of being in the bottom! And above all, make it funny! But that’s not all! On the runway, category is Sexy in Latex! Bust out your sultriest, most provocative latex creations! You have 96 hours to submit the script to your segment and your runway look to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List Team 1 Script SUBMITTED *Gingica SUBMITTED *Maricarmen Maestra SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED Team 2 Script SUBMITTED *Hannah SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *OzQueen SUBMITTED Werk Room and OzQueen gather around a workbench Natasha: Alright, let’s get started. confusedly laps around the Werk Room OzQueen: ...Girl what you doing? Hannah: Where is our work station? OzQueen: Right here? Natasha: You’re literally right next to it. Hannah: Oh, sorry. finally sits down as OzQueen rolls her eyes OzQueen: The self-sabotage of it all... sound OzQueen: (confessional) I truly can’t believe I have to work with Hannah for this challenge. I’m being set up to fail. hosts return for a walk-through QOS: We’re back back back back back again! of Snakes walks up to Team 1’s station QOS: Hey girls! How’s the challenge going? Maricarmen: Pretty good! Sin D.: We’re doing great actually, but I’m a little worried because we might be in the bottom. Then again, Hannah’s in the other team so I don’t think I have anything to worry about. sound QOS: Why do you think you might be in the bottom? Sin D.: I feel like I've done the best this entire competition so if I flop I flop hard, and it’s just something that's been giving me anxiety every time, so I’m worried because our group members have done the best in terms of performance this season and I could go down with them. QOS: Well, we’re confident the three of you can deliver excellent work as you have throughout the season, just take a deep breath and focus on doing your best. We believe in you girls. Good luck! Sin D.: Thank you. chats with Team 2 HoWaffles: Hey Team 2! Is everything going well? Hannah: It’s going great. OzQueen: It would be going better if this b*tch Hannah helped out. scraping sound HoWaffles: ...What do you mean? Natasha: She's ruining the whole thing by her absence, your honor. OzQueen: We had to start all over because she wasn’t working with us. scraping sound HoWaffles: Huh… OK, y’all better step it up. At this point in the competition there’s no room for shenanigans and unprofessionalism. Alright, get back to work. The Shrew Team 1 Gingica: Welcome everyone to The Shrew! *audience claps* Gingica: Now before we start, let me ask you guys if we're all allowed to be talking about important topics that affect the public as a whole? Sin D.: No. Maricarmen: Not at all we are not professionals. Gingica: Either way it's good television and we're gonna be paid anyway. Sin D.: Amen sister! Maricarmen: Preach. Sin D.: Our first topic of the day is the spread of Ratty Pigtails disease! Gingica: Wait, what? Sin D.: Rumors have that Tammie Brown did such a bad death drop, that she broke her ankle, and spread the virus through the audience… Maricarmen: Now that is a clown move! Gingica: Natasha, take notes. Sin D.: Gingica, shut up. What do y’all think Tammie should receive as punishment? Maricarmen: Jail. Gingica: Prison honey. Sin D.: Well electric chair it is! *audience chants ‘Electric chair.’* Gingica: Tammie is cancelled honey! Sin D.: F*ck them dems. Straight pride is held for a reason girl. Gingica: Honestly Ratty Pigtails disease has had a rise of victims the past few years and it's steadily rising, I mean look at this chart! Sin D.: Sh*t we lost the chart. Maricarmen: omg what a mess. Gingica: Wait I have another chart. Sin D.: Stupid b*tch. Gingica: Well this is embarrassing. Gingica: This is why y'all should be vaccinating them kids honey. Maricarmen: Speaking as a mother of 5 lovely heterosexual children, most of the time we disregard the symptoms as common ailments until it's too late. Sin D.: Don't mind me asking but what have you noticed about your children lately? Maricarmen: They've been saying weird chants a lot like "suksuksuksuk" and this past week they've been having seizures to the tune of Roman Holiday. Sin D.: Anything else? Maricarmen: Whenever they get shocked they have to make a weird swishing noise, I don't know what the term is called can you please help me out. Gingica: Woop? Maricarmen: Close. Gingica: Anna Oop? Maricarmen: Yes! That's exactly it. Sin D.: Oh my God. Gingica: Girl I'm sorry. Maricarmen: *sniffles* it's okay girl I know we can get through this. Gingica: Honey we've got your back. Sin D.: Don't worry girl you can fight. Maricarmen: Gingica: *audience is silent* Maricarmen: Anyway… Moving on to the next topic, I as a lawyer am going to take the Meaty Tucks Syndrome to court. This syndrome is affecting the defenseless, and we need to find a way to stop it somehow. Gingica: Speaking as a conservative with high morals, I think I found out the solution to the problem. Sin D.: Omg what is it? Gingica: It's the liberals. Sin D.: *sigh* why? Gingica: Well first off, I am pretty sure that MTS is a homosexual only syndrome. That gets provoked by excessive @nal. Maricarmen: Why are you always have to bring the liberals? You do this on EVERY SINGLE PROGRAM. Sin D.: Are you actually a liberal and you’re hiding it? Maricarmen: And I oop--! Gingica: Ew. Sin D.: You know what? Ew. That suits you a lot. How about “Gingewca”? It sounds good to be honest. Maricarmen: I think we should move on now.. Sin D.: Our last topic of the day is Azealia Banks ripping of RuPaul’s song «Call Me Mother». Sin D.: We been knew, she’s unoriginal af. Gingica: But- Ru copied her… Maricarmen: Ahahah, you’re so funny. Now in all seriousness, Azealia should be punished and fined. Gingica: But her song came out a year before Ru’s I- Sin D.: Lies. Maricarmen: Fairy tales. Sin D.: Fallacies. Gingica: Oh my God. Sin D.: You know what b*tch, you have been literally bugging me this entire episode, you have been a goddamn attention seeker throughout our segment but your dumb fat@ss is just too tone-deaf to realize it. Gingica: Well you're the one to talk. You're a busted clown, maybe you should spend less time sucking d*ck and focus on putting the correct foundation on your face. Racist c*nt. Sin D.: Really, Miss "I hate Mexicans but I'm too afraid to say it"? Maricarmen: Omg hold it, we have a racist here *looks at Gingica* Gingica: Um no? Gurl, just because you’re latina you don’t deserve more respect. Maricarmen: When did I say that “Gingewca”? Gingica: We’re going off-topic. We were talking about Call Me Mother’s topic. Maricarmen: Well my team just entered into Azealia’s and discovered a time machine, so most probably she went into the future to steal RuPaul’s song. Gingica: Are you f*cking kidding me. Sin D.: It is a possibility, that's tea. Gingica: Oh my god y'all are delusional. Sin D.: At least we ain't republican. Gingica: At least I ain't a secret member of the KKK *audience gasps* *Gingica and Sin D. start to fight* Maricarmen: Uhh.. anyway… please buy my new book "Latina Diaries" available on Kindle, Amazon, and wherever else books are sold… it's- *Gingica throws her chair towards Sin D.'s direction, but misses* Maricarmen: Well I guess we should end now. Tomorrow we will have a special guest with us, she is a world-renowned professional clown and is a specialist in doing blackface, Natasha! Have a great day everybody! *Sin D. continues to floor Gingica through the set* Team 2 OzQueen: Welcome to our talk show I'm OzQueen, queen of memes and cheesecake And these 2 b*tches on my side are miss Natasha and Hannah, not Montana. And this is The Shrew! Today's topic will be a little bit controversial And I'm not talking about queen of Snakes boob job's explosion live on a plane This is about jdqween's placement last season Wich made fans a little bit mad In my opinion I don't give a rats @ss I make music and she only stands what's y'all thoughts ba- *camera cuts* *Natasha stands up becuz she was asleep in the intro <3* Natasha: Welcome to OUR talk show, thanks for the introduction ms OzQueen but who gave you the right to start the show? this WASNT in the script. OzQueen: f*ck you then. You shoudn’t overdose on nightwill, you where sleepin’ like a bear ammm… Natasha: *silence* Natasha: anywayS, I didnt catch up with the last season of byf so I cant say sh*t about it hihi BUT i never liked jdqween, she was an ugly b*tch .... so whatever rumours saying about her OzQueen: Yeah periodt Natasha: its true! OzQueen: She is a shoplifting person Natasha: Tmz caught her in the act OzQueen: Roll the tapes! Natasha: Yes OzQueen: Look: Look how she stole that Ain't she a ghetto b*tch? But the ghettoest sh*t still Is that the judges changed from last season to the current one Natasha: well girl who said i dont do shoplifting makes mysterious face expression No wonder why she stole that much, they don’t even pay you money during byf season.. *cries* OzQueen: in other topics, Some rumors said that the old judges where kidnaped by the ppr Brasil Natasha: Girll OzQueen: they stole this bag beca- Natasha: looks like its time for small talk promo! OzQueen: You won't need that, You still gon end up going home for those ugly @ss clothes of yours, Mine is fresh talapia cuture Natasha: more like *culture plus appropriation OzQueen: Fish Omg Time to do our UBER EATS PROMO! With Uber eats you can order every thing you want! Time to order! OzQueen to Natasha: U want sum BBY? *silence* Natasha: uh…. Anyways,what was the next topic? *looks at the caption screen behind the camera* OzQueen: ok so the judges Natasha: Yeah OzQueen: I was talking baut that Natasha: They look a mess *rucucucucu*, Yes I can agree on your theory that the old judges have been kidnapped by ppr team OzQueen: yes tea Natasha: they allowed gingica win 2 times! OzQueen: Period Natasha: A crime, Literally a crime OzQueen: thats ret*rdness luv Natasha: That's on what? Both: period!, Periodt luv �� Natasha: i mean isnt it a coincidence that the judges have been replaced by ppr team as a whole? Something fishy is going on Hannah: *sleeps* Natasha: gingica is also working for ppr but i think the producers will cut that part out oops! OzQueen: Well, Gingica Is a fat b*tch not gonna lie Natasha: You're not lying miss OzQueen OzQueen: The only cotour she's serving is the contour she uses to hide those neck rolls Natasha: Ksksksks Anna ou Anna ou, i think i saw her shoplifting twice or more, oh wait, no, it was her digging through the rubbish containers near party city store!, explains those cheap costumes shes been serving lately OzQueen: Aha what u find? Natasha: they got ha on tape: OzQueen: The new judges have been around with controversy, last month miss danho and miss Via started to abuse a poor African Chile wearing a SpongeBob costume, Roll the tapes girl Natasha: That was so sick and twisted, oh my, what is DIS hunny? OzQueen: The leaked video of danho and via the judges abusing a chile: Natasha: they really got away with it? OzQueen: Yupp, They sucked the life of the officers d*ck, That's why danho is on rehab and haven't released a song in 2 months Natasha: Thank god OzQueen: THEY ARE WHAT HUN?, CANCELLED *finger snap* OzQueen: well no one seemed to like the material danho had been putting out lately, so they tried to hide the fact that shes flopping, Delirium was a bad song imo. OzQueen: miss Hannah, what u think girl? Hannah: well the first episode of the season was called new generation so maybe it was referring to the change, the bad thing is that all judges look tacky, and bad, look at miss danho, but anyways, they be doing a good job OzQueen: ok miss Hannah, you should have talked more, smH Hannah: well sorry b*tch I was taking a swim Natasha: LIES, YOU AIN’T GOT A DAMN POOL B*TCH OzQueen: read ha! Natasha: you will never have a pool b*tch, if I where wanting to want a pool, I would go and get one cuz I am WHAT?, Russian and black so I can get money, not like you you f*cking B*TCH! *Natasha throws coffe at Hannah* *OzQueen stares* OzQueen: the level of unproffesionalism…. Far too ghetto… Natasha: don’t call me ghetto fat b*tch… Hannah: but you are ghetto…. Natasha: me? :O Hannah: no, I’m talking baut OzQueen, ammm… OzQueen: *omg* how dare you you f*cking b*tch? *OzQueen drags miss Hannah to the floor and slaps her t!t* Natasha: calm down sl*ts, yall look a mess! OzQueen: shut up ma’am, we fightin’ for views so amm… Natasha: ok queen *yung rapunxel starts playing* *the 3 hosts start fighting on the set* *screen fades* Runway Via BYF S03E07 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E07 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E07 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! How are we doing tonight? QOS: I’ve got some Hot Topics I would like to discuss! HoWaffles: Ain’t got t*ts, but at least I have grits! Via: I’m feeling my Joy Behar oats! This week, we challenged our queens to host their very own daytime talk show. And on the runway, they’re serving pure latex s*x! Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Gingica! QOS: Rim service! hosts scream Gingica: (voiceover) My look is giving sexy Robin X bellboy realness. You better bow down or I'll whip your cucu. HoWaffles: ...Housekeeping? Via: There’s a big package waiting for her in my hotel room! . . . . Up next, Hannah! QOS: Feeling like p*ssy, feeling like c*nt! Hannah: (voiceover) You'd better hold onto your @ss, cause this purrrr''fect look is ''claw''ver! '''HoWaffles': Hey kitty girl! Via: I can see her catnips! . . . . Maricarmen Maestra, el peligro rojo! QOS: After a long night of hooking…. Maricarmen: (voiceover) Oops, I did it again! Here's a look inspired by Britney Spears' song. I decided to give it a green touch to fit more my style, red is also inspired in the popular Spanish Rojo p*tón (Literally: Sl*tty red). HoWaffles: Rocker chick, but make it latex! Via: She’s red all over! . . . . Natasha! QOS: She’s a Golden Girl! Natasha: (voiceover) My inspiration for this look was Christina Aguilera. The only difference is that I decided to challenge myself and try to make b*tches h*rny without dressing down. That's how I came up with this completely golden latex suit which highlights every edge of my perfect body and the golden pattern makes it even more shiny. HoWaffles: It’s the golden shower of a lifetime! Via: Dominate me! . . . . OzQueen! QOS: I think I left my kid in the ball pit again! OzQueen: (voiceover) This is a plastique purple bubblegum look, based on the chunky yet funky queen Latrice Royale! HoWaffles: She has balls coming out on the stage with this! Via: Bead for tha gawds! . . . . Sin D. Kate! QOS: I Love Sin D.! Sin D.: (voiceover) Stan the patriarchy. Stan men. HoWaffles: Desperate Drag-wives! Via: My queen, I bow to thee. Judges' Critiques Welcome back ladies. Now it’s time for the judges’ critiques. Starting with Team 1! QOS: I really enjoyed your segment! I thought it was pretty funny albeit a little random at times. It was still enjoyable! Your chart gag was hilarious and I preferred when you had more jokes that made sense instead of bringing up totally unrelated things for no reason. I can tell you all put effort into this and I can tell at some parts who wrote what because you all added a little bit of your own personalities. Great job! HoWaffles: Your segment was so well-rounded, polished, and FUNNY! You took these topics we gave you and incorporated them with the most random, creative, over-the-top subjects like when you just started talking about Tammie Brown out of nowhere. The graphs and visuals were also genius, that Gingica sales graph literally made me scream. What I also loved about your segment is that you took your time adding in extra bits between each topic to add some livelihood to the show. Overall, amazing job! Via: I LOVED your segment! The audience interaction and bringing out those charts were creative additions that made you stand out from the other team. Aside from that, I love that you chose to parody how The View’s hosts hold different political beliefs, which allowed for some hilarious interactions among the three of you. I think things got a bit off-track by the last topic, but aside from that, great job tonight! As for your individual performances, let’s start with Gingica! QOS: You excelled in this challenge. You’ve redeemed yourself from that disaster of a Snatch Game performance and made us laugh like crazy! I love your look tonight. It’s polished and beautiful but that’s what we’ve come to expect from you. I just want a little bit more because we are in the last stretch of the competition and you need to bring it every single episode but still, good job! HoWaffles: I can tell you were a good team player as you were very present in the script and handled everything professionally but also incorporated fun comedic bits to the script. For your look tonight, it’s simple, elegant, and polished, everything I'd expect from you at this point. I love the Madonna influences and the bodysuit design but one thing about it is that it did not include that “wow” factor we love to see in runway looks. We’re seeing that in a lot of your looks, you spend too much time trying to polish them up and make them clean and elegant, but most of the time you frail in the creativity department, I’d love to see crazier designs from you. But overall, great job tonight! Via: In the challenge, your chemistry with your teammates was excellent and the resulting interactions were fantastic. As for your look, it’s so simple yet perfectly executed. I don’t know who else but you would’ve thought to bring out a sexy latex bellboy (girl?) for this category! It would’ve been very easy to just use the top of the uniform and do a bodysuit or something for the bottom half, but you chose to make it full body and to have so much of your right side exposed, decisions that definitely brought the sexiness we were looking for in this category. Amazing job! Thank you, Gingica. Moving on to Maricarmen Maestra! QOS: I can tell you had fun with this challenge and really shined and added your own quirks that are unmistakably Maricarmen! However, I wasn’t really a fan of your runway look. It doesn’t scream latex like I wanted it to and to be honest, you kinda look like a hooker. The wig and kinda punk vibe just turned into the girl behind the club who’s giving bl*wjobs for $5. Your runways haven’t been as good as usual recently so step it up! HoWaffles: Just like Gingica, you were also present in the script, not as much as the rest I feel but you still got your points across. I loved the Ace Attorney references and visuals because they are very ‘you,’ and represents your personality very well. Your look tonight wasn’t quite my favorite. This infusion of the rocker chick aesthetic with the boots and color scheme clashes oddly with the latex, and that wig looks… cheap, to say the least. Not your worst look though, as we’ve seen worse *cough*, but I’d still love it if you amped it up a bit. But besides that, good job! Via: I liked your Ace Attorney references in the challenge, and this time they actually worked well unlike with your Space Race Realness last week. As for your look… It’s not the best. For starters, red, green and black isn’t a very fitting color scheme, the outfit is really just a bra, a corset and some weird, baggy, shiny pants, the green stripes on the boots are puzzling and - are you wearing a biking glove?! It’s not very latex and it’s not really sexy... We were expecting a bit more coming from you. Thank you, Maricarmen. On to Sin D. Kate! QOS: I know the other judges will probably disagree with me but I didn’t enjoy your runway look that much tonight. I understand the concept but it just doesn’t work for me. I’m getting grandma from it and the bow seems like an afterthought. The colors are a little too bright, it looks like they were under a weird filter and look unnatural now. In the challenge though, you really brought it. I laughed so much and a lot of it was from your lines! Great job! HoWaffles: Your team overall participated a good amount in the challenge and your team chemistry, according to the script, seemed great! I loved your bits the most in the script as it’s something you’d expect to hear from Sin D. KKKate, I mean after all, you started the whole Tammie Brown thing (I can’t put into words how funny it was for some reason). As for your look, it’s my favorite latex creation on the runway tonight, I love the consistent color scheme, the bow in the back, and most of all the housewife-y aesthetic and vibe it gives off. The yellow p*ssycat wig tops off the outfit very well. Overall, amazing job! Via: Your fight with Gingica in the challenge had me rolling! As for your look, I can see where the “sexy” is, but it fell a bit flat to me. It’s very housewife, very chic, but I think that for this category I was expecting the sexuality element to be a bit more obvious and on the outside. Nevertheless, I like that you interpreted what was asked for in a way no one else did. Good job tonight! Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Let’s move on to Team 2! QOS: I’d describe your segment as a fun mess. A better title to it would be “OzQueen and Natasha Have a Conversation While Hannah Watches.” I didn’t see any teamwork in the segment and Hannah was literally absent until the last few lines when she actually got to say something. We are not just judging on how funny it is, we are also taking the organization and teamwork very seriously too. HoWaffles: Your segment was… a moment. I mean, don’t get me wrong, some points in it were actually really funny, like JDQween caught shoplifting and such. But, the script is so unorganized and messy and I barely saw all of you cooperating and working together to make it more consistent and clear. I also realized how during most of the segment, it was only OzQueen and Natasha speaking, I mean… Hannah got two lines, that doesn’t sound like good team management to me. Via: Your segment was a tad unfocused and messy, which is not to say that it wasn’t funny. Natasha and OzQueen, your interactions had me cackling and I especially love that you made use of videos - the “TMZ shoplifting footage” was especially hilarious. Unfortunately, structure-wise it was still pretty disjointed and confusing at times, not to mention there wasn’t really a lot of teamwork going on - it’s obvious who wrote most of the script. When compared to the other team’s work, your segment is definitely weaker. Individually, let’s start with Hannah! QOS: You were invisible for pretty much the whole segment! I wanted to see Hannah shine tonight but I was so upset when I saw you got like two lines. Your runway tonight is cute but a little messy. I like the blue and orange together but the green just totally throws me off. The sexy kitty idea isn’t something I’ve never seen before but the lack of creativity has been making you fade into the background. HoWaffles: As I said before, you were barely in the script, you had two lines if I’m not mistaken… two. I know you had complications with your team in working on the script but that’s no excuse to allow yourself to be mistreated this much. Your behavior in this challenge was very reflective of your behavior during the entire competition, not once did you get a shining moment, which hurts me a lot to say. As for your look, it lacks any sense of creativity, it’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think “latex,” a BDSM-esque kitty cat bodysuit. The contrasting colors also seem very weird, the dark blue, green, and orange just don’t go together very well. Generally speaking, step it up. Via: Where were you in the challenge?! You disappeared for about two thirds of it, and when you did “wake up” and interact with the other hosts, it was just meh. Your look tonight is good on first sight, but it’s just too costumey; it’s like you chose to go with the very first thought that popped into your head when we said “sexy latex”. I feel like the visible panties and garters made it all a bit wonky, though I will say that the color scheme and the hairstyle are pretty nice. Overall though, you can do better than this. Thank you, Hannah. Moving on to Natasha! QOS: You along with OzQueen were hilarious in the challenge but still, very messy. Your runway look doesn’t sit well with me. I don’t really like the color combination but I do like the idea behind it. This BDSM queen couldn’t care less about your safe word but I wish she would care more about her color scheme. HoWaffles: You and OzQueen were very neck-to-neck in this challenge (although the other team’s script is still better). You both had good chemistry although you completely disregarded Hannah’s existence and your lines were delivered in a comedic way. However, that’s where the pros end, the script is still very messy, unorganized, and just unpleasing to read. Your look definitely stands out on the runway and shows off your creative thinking very well. However, it’s still a normal latex outfit but with a cape, it’s a very love-hate relationship kinda thing. All in all, adequate job. Via: In the challenge you were pretty funny and played off OzQueen really well. Your look is… a bit confusing. I get the BDSM concept you’re going for - the detailing is all there - and the outfit shows off your body very well, but that color scheme kinda ruins it all for me. It’s giving me McDonald’s, which isn’t really sexy if you ask me. Good job, though it could’ve been a bit better. Thank you, Natasha. Last but not least, OzQueen! QOS: You outshined everyone in this segment. I can tell you wrote a lot of it and it was funny but still a mess. Your runway was super fun and such a serve. I know you took heavy inspiration from Latrice’s look but I still like how you put your own sexy twist on it. Good job tonight! HoWaffles: You showed off your personality very well in this challenge, you had all the ‘OzQueen’ mannerisms and humor and it reflected great in the script, still doesn’t make the script good though. I love your runway look, it’s one of my favorites out here tonight, but the only problem I have with it is its lackluster creativity, I know you were going for Latrice Royale’s All Stars 4 look but that does not signify any creative thinking and there’s nothing particularly ‘sexy’ about it. However, it’s still polished, elegant, and beautiful. Via: You definitely carried your whole segment! Your trademark OzQueen humor is there and this time it works quite nicely, so good job on that. As for your runway look, I really appreciate the homage to Latrice and to one of the best All Stars 4 looks, but I really would’ve rather seen something you came up with on your own instead of a “sexy” reworking of someone else’s design. Thank you, OzQueen. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Team 1 Your segment had us rolling on the floor, just like Tammie Brown after that failed death drop! . . queens chuckle . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are the winning team! . . . . . . . . . . . . But, on the runway, only one of you truly brought the latex sextravaganza! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . queens clap for her . . Sin D.: (confessional) It’s my third challenge win! B*tch, f*ck self-doubt. I am steamrolling the competition, just like I told you! Might as well give me the crown right now. wink . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gingica . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra . . . . . . . You are safe. You may step to the back of the stage. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . That means, Team 2... I’m sorry my dears but you are the bottom team of the week. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hannah We liked your kitty cat queen, but in the challenge… you were nowhere to be seen. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Hannah: (confessional) in and out I got this. I will do my best. I’m not going home, not today. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen In the challenge, you had it all, but on the runway, you dropped the ball...s. . . . . . . . . Natasha Your performance in the challenge was right out of a sitcom, but your latex look was not golden, girl. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . is shocked . . OzQueen: (confessional) I didn’t expect to ever be in this position, but I’ll lipsync for my motherf*cking life if I have to. . . Natasha, you are safe. You may join the other girls. . . isn’t fazed Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Walking On Air by Katy Perry. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts and OzQueen give their all to embody the song OzQueen: (confessional) I'm scared but amazed that I am lipsyncing tonight. The only thing I keep saying to keep myself motivated is 'clap clap clap that @ss let me see them p*ssy lips'. of them hit the splits when the chorus hits queens cheer for them from the back of the stage Gingica: (confessional) This looks like it’s gonna be a close call. Both of these b*tches are BRINGING it. Hannah: (confessional) I’m trying to put on a brave face to give the judges my best, but the pressure’s really gotten to me at this point. I don’t know if I can continue in the competition like this. the final chorus hits, OzQueen does a wig reveal hosts and queens scream HoWaffles: YES B*TCH! song ends hosts clap . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ladies, we've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . starts to sob . . Hannah, you are an amazingly talented queen, and we know that one day your time will come. We can’t wait to see you keep on growing and improving. Now… Hannah: It's been an amazing experience and I want to thank you guys for everything. You've really helped me show my true colors to the world, and I promise I’ll make you proud. Thank you. claps for her leaves the stage Hosts: Our Fabulous Five… We’re getting closer to the finish line. One small mistake, and the race could be over for you just like that. Stay alert. Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts